Easier to run
by babsid
Summary: Brian died this day, not Jesse. Dom is tired of running and hiding. What if he meets someone equally tired? What about Letty then? What about secrets? Dom/OC; Dom/Letty; Mia/Vince... Take time to go through first chapters it's worth it I promise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Of course I don't own any of the characters except Anna. Neither any of the songs.

This story takes place before the 4th movie has been made.

Enjoy! And review ^^

Easier to Run - Linkin Park

Chapter 1

.

Prelude

When the Trans came after Jesse, they shot Brian. He died but nobody else was hurt. Nevertheless, after a little revenge, Dom, Leon, Jesse and Letty were on the run.

.

.

.

Mykonos, Greece

Over the years, the island of Mykonos turned from a sanctuary for the Greek Gods to a sanctuary for all party-goers of Europe and besides. Every village, every beach, every camping had its nightclub.

This camping did not make exception to the rule. The well-named camping "Paradise". Conveniences were rather rudimentary and as everywhere in Greece, the soil was dried out. Vegetation was rare and the warmth heavy. However, parties there could be damn great.

In the daytime, there was music around the swimming pool. Two bars allowed the customers to refresh. Three small steps led to a beach of white sand. The water was translucent. The view was sublime. The customers usually laze around on the beach or in water. There was not much of other thing to do. Everything seemed more quiet and peaceful here.

At night, everything changed into a dance floor. Tables and bars became podiums, the swimming pool a place to get cooler, the beach a place to flirt. The owners added up an additional room for those who wanted to dance in the middle of the flashes of light and the corners of black light. People were going out of the torpor of the day.

Ambience was always hot but this night more than ever. It was the "Full Moon" party and the clubbers have come from the four corners of the island.

.

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken from deep inside of me

The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see

Wounds so deep they never show they never go away

Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

.

Dominic was on the run. Letty had been arrested a while ago in South America. He still do not know if she has made it on purpose to put an end to their getaway or if the cops have ended up finding them. He learnt that she had taken everything on her. Anyhow, they caught her out with the traces of blood containing her DNA in the Honda which they had left behind them. Vince was already in jail at that time.

Deep inside, he really did not want to know the truth then he kept on running away. After Asia, Europe was well worth another continent. And this evening, all he wanted was to forget by partying.

.

If I could change I would take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take the blame I would

I would take all my shame to the grave

.

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back

And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

.

She was on vacation. The first ones for quite a lot of years. She was savoring it. She had come here alone. It was in her personality, she was rather solitary. She was attracting all the looks by dancing. She was letting them slip and did not pay attention to them. Only the dance mattered. It was a way to forget as another one and she has to forget.

.

If I could change I would take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take the blame I would

I would take all my shame to the grave

.

Dom had been quickly encircled with a bunch of brassy blonde women but he was not of the kind to dance. Some of them left. He was not, or not anymore, of the kind to talk but some of them still hang on. Why not after all…

.

Just washing it aside

All of the helplessness inside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

It's so much simpler than change

.

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

.

His gaze was wandering, absent-mindedly and scanned the crowd. Pictures of other holidays were overlapping. At that time, his life h ad been full of adrenalin. Perhaps it had been full of problems but he had had a family, a reason to fight to earn his freedom. Currently, days were merging into nights without him realizing it. Currently, he had all the freedom which he ever wanted but he did not know what to do with it.

A girl caught his attention. Obviously, he was not the only one to have seen her. She was closely encircled with a heap of boys. Of course, he thought, with the clothes which she wore. He watched her head to toes: rather simple tank top, hot-shorts and black thigh boots. All things considered, her clothes had nothing special. Perhaps it was her curves? Certainly, she was well-made but not anything special there either.

He watched more attentively. In fact, it was her attitude. She was rather small, lean and had brown hair fondling the small of her back. Her stay here had gotten her a light caramel tan. She was rather common but it was emerging a certain strength from her. He wondered where did it come from. He looked closer. It was unquestionably from her eyes. She was there but she was not there all at once. Weird.

One of the fair-haired women who was hunging on his arm brought him back to reality by some unimportant prattle. He turned his attention to her. Since Letty was not there anymore, he made sure to remember no girl. Only her mattered and ever will. He lived in memories. The adrenalin was finished for him. Therefore, he turned his back on the dance floor to lean on elbows on the bar and concentrate his attention on an easy and stupid prey which he will leave without regrets at the end of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Of course I don't own any of the characters except Anna. Neither any of the songs.

Be nice, English is not my mother tongue at all.

Enjoy! And review ^^

Easier to run – Linkin Park

Chapter 2

.

Later this evening, Dom moved away on the beach. The blond woman who he had chosen did not even hold thirty minutes. Undoubtedly, nothing was as it used to be. Here nobody knew him, he was not the king of street races any more. Letty and Vince were in jail because of him. The others had scattered to the four winds. And Mia… He shook his head.

He raised it almost immediately, listening carefully. He thought he had heard a girl scream. He listened again and thought that he had dreamed but the sound repeated. It passed almost unobserved because of the noise of the party. He headed for the place that he believed to be the source of the scream: a small corner in retreat of the beach, near rocks. The scene which he discovered made him angry.

The girl that he had seen earlier was now struggling while a big asshole was trying to take her shorts away from her. Obviously, it was not a game. She was scratching him and trying to hit him but did not succeed in pushing him back. Dom moved fast and got the asshole by the nape. Before this one understood what was happening to him, he found himself spread out all his length over the sand, a mad Dominic punching him repeatedly in the face.

Hitting this guy relieved Dom. For Letty, for Brian's treason, for Mia, Leon, Vince, Jesse... For missing street racing. For Lompoc …

A muffled sob made him go back to reality. He got up again, panting, and let the guy leave somehow or other. She was huddled up against the rocks. He wanted to be reassuring but his stature wasn't helping. He waited for some seconds then gave in. He sat a little farther and dove again into his thoughts. He was not the type of guy who asks for something in return. He faced up the sea and turned his back to her.

.

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

.

She noticed it and saw the tension loosening little by little in his shoulders.

During one moment, she had thought that he had freed her from this guy only to take his place then she had seen his look. First wild, completely out of control then distant, almost hurt. Something in this look made her think that she had nothing to fear. She stood up, straightened her clothes and wiped her tears away.

She went over him. By sitting down, she put a hand on his shoulder saying to him:

- Merci.

Dom first jumped then knit his brows when she started to speak in a foreign language. She repeated it in English this time hoping to have more luck. That was all she needed that he was a Greek guy which spoke only Greek!

- Thank you.

Happily, this time a light switched on in his look.

- You're welcome.

- I'm Anna.

- Dom.

A long moment passed. They did not speak. They just stared at the sea. Anna sighed and got up. She said to him, in a sad and distant voice:

- Bye

She moved away. It took him a few seconds to realize it. She was already far when he raised his eyes to search for her. He joined her in a few small strides.

She had left the beach and had sat down on a low wall inside the camping. It was a not much lit and rather calm place. The noise of the party reached them in a much attenuated manner. He sat next to her but she made no movement to signal that she had pointed out his presence.

- Listen…

- You know, these leaves smell very nice when you burn or crumple them. With a girl it is not the same, brutality does not work.

- What!

It put an instant to him to realize that she was holding one or two leaves in her hands. There were many of them on the floor around. They had to come from the bushes that surrounded them. He did not know their name and did not know what she had wanted to tell him.

- Nothing.

Again, she fell into silence, ashamed to rant idiocies in front of a stranger. However, it was true that eucalyptus smell good.

Dom told himself that while he was there he could try to speak. He lifted a hand towards her and moved aside a wisp of hair off her face. She jumped at this contact but kept on staring at the ground. Then, he took her chin delicately and raised it until she looked at him. The chocolate eyes diving into her grey ones.

- This asshole sooner, did he hurt you?

- No, thanks to you, he had not the time of it. I would have perhaps one or two bruises tomorrow but nothing serious.

- Do you know him?

- No, I had moved away to smoke my cigarette peacefully and he came out of nowhere.

He was surprised. She spoke about all that as if it had arrived at somebody else. She had once again this strange look which he had witnessed earlier at the party. Now, he could observe it closely. She seemed to be suddenly very, very far. It was the look of people who went through hard times.

She did not seem decided to restart the dialogue then he invited her to have a drink. Therefore she would recover and also because he wanted to know her better, to make sure she was really okay. She intrigued him.

During the time that they spent together, she tried hard to avoid the subject. He did not insist. She showed thoughtlessness. He missed having people like her around him. That is to say a cheerful girl who did not have an air-head.

They parted some hours later while the sun got up. They just had been speaking. She gave him her cell number spontaneously without implying that he must call her. She did not ask for his.

- We can meet this evening if you want to.

- No, I can't. I go back to France in a few hours.

She also said to him that if he ever went to Paris and if he needed something, he would know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Worlds Apart - Bruce Springsteen

Chapter 3

.

Paris, France

Here he was, in Paris.

He had gotten bored. He had looked at his cell phone and found her number. So he had called her and there he was. In Paris.

.

Almost one year had passed.

She arranged to meet him at the foot of the Denfert-Rochereau's Leo. He wondered if he will recognize her but any doubt was removed when he went out of the cab and saw her.

She was radiant.

She wore a light blue summer dress. Her hair had grown and swept her face slowly while they were walking side to side. It gave him the funny feeling to be a lout next to her, with his vest and his baggy. She did not seem to point it out. She was just smiling while the passers-by were giving them sideways looks.

They had a drink at a coffee's terrace. It was springtime. The weather was soft. He had got the impression to be in a postcard or in a film.

Paris.

It must be this city which was making this effect to him. He was not used to this kind of atmosphere in California. People, place, everything was different. The place carried the weight of its whole history, just as the people who live here.

Anna insisted to go to drop his bag at her flat.

- It is a hop, skip and a jump from here, promised.

He waited for her in the inner courtyard of her building which was filled by honeysuckle perfume.

Then she made him go around the city. He had thought he would get bored but time didn't sail.

In fact, they did not know each other at all. They had spent only an evening together and some water had run under bridges since then.

.

.

In the evening, she took him to a small Italian restaurant in her neighborhood. Then, as long as he didn't want to go to dance, they just went for a stroll and talk. The weather was perfect for that, neither too hot nor too cold.

- So, how old are you?

- 23. In one month. You?

- 27.

- Gross! You're old!

She stuck her tongue out at him.

- Really?

- Hey!

He laughed while he tickled her.

- Take that back. I'm not old!

She couldn't break free from his grasp so he let her go when she couldn't catch her breath anymore.

.

They finally returned to her flat. For the first time, he entered in it.

- Make yourself at home. I'll be right back.

With these words, she left him alone in her place and came back down. He was a bit surprised that she had let him stay here all by himself even though she seemed to be pretty secret. She could talk a lot but you didn't learn anything important on her.

Ten minutes later, she was back.

- Je suis juste allée chercher des cigarettes.

- Huh?

- Oh, sorry! I'm not used to speak English all the time. Moreover it's not my mother tongue at all.

- That's okay. You don't do too many mistakes. Where did you learn English?

- School.

- That's all?

- Yep. And also with the help of Internet. You know lots of good articles or news are written in English.

- Of course! We are the best!

- Oh really? And modest too?

He grinned and she smiled back.

- So, where did you go?

She put a pack of smokes out of her bag.

- I'm such an addict. My bad!

- Bad habit.

- Yep! I smoke. You drink beers, what a duo!

.

.

They sat down on her couch and talked a little bit more. Her eyelids began to feel heavy.

- How about we go to sleep?

- Okay.

- You are bigger than me so you take the bed and I take the couch.

- Nope. No way! I'm not a baby boy. I can sleep on the couch.

- No, you're my guest. You do as I said.

Already half-asleep, she was having a hard time to speak. Dom grinned for the billionth time of the day.

He took her in his arms and lifted her from the couch. He led towards the bedroom down the hall and set her down on the bed. She didn't let him go, her arms still locked around his neck.

- Anna…

- Don't go.

- I'm not going anywhere. Just in the leaving room.

- I mean… Can you lay here with me for a while?

- Sure.

.

.

In the morning, Dom was still in her bed. After he had agreed to stay with her, she had snuggled up to him and had never let him go.

He began to feel uncomfortable. You know… morning hard-on… Especially when a beautiful girl was laying beside him.

He tried to move but she woke up.

- Hi

- Morning, pretty girl!

He kissed her cheek and began to pull back but she held him close and kissed him fully on the mouth.

He wanted to break free without upsetting her but he slowly gave in. They ended up making love.

.

.

During the following night, Dominic pointed out that she had fade away scars of various sizes on her back, her butt and also some more on the back of her thighs and upper arms. They were completely healed but still visible.

Some people think that he was a hothead. It was a mistake. He was sensible and observant. A life spent watching you back taught you this kind of things. A couple of years in jail too.

In the early hours, he turned on his side to face her and supported his head on his hand. She was spread out on her stomach, the head turned to the wall. He knew that she wasn't asleep and asked.

- Anna

- Humph?

He smiled. She did not move. He put his hand on her back, slowly traveling up to her nape down to the small of her back. He felt the small asperities.

- Where do all these scars come from? You did not have them in Greece, I think.

He felt her tensing under his hand. Obviously, he had stroke a chord.

- Anna?

- Just an accident.

He had the feeling that she was eluding the question. Her answer had been too abrupt. He got ready to try again when she finally turned to him and said, with a big smile on her face:

- So you had pointed out this kind of details in Greece? What else?

Before kissing him and making him forget his questions.

.

I hold you in my arms, yeah that's when it starts

I seek faith in your kiss and comfort in your heart

I taste the seed upon your lips, lay my tongue upon your scars

But when I look into your eyes we stand worlds apart

.

The following morning, when he woke up, she was not in the bed. He got up and looked for her. He found her in the bathroom. She was smoking a cigarette at the window. She hadn't heard his approach because of her Ipod.

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her in the neck. She jumped and turned to him while taking away her earphones. If he had been able, he would once again have surprised this look on her face. The one that showed when she dove into the past.

- You smoke like a chimney.

- That's not true!

She giggled.

.

.

They spent a good time together. They became close and laughed a lot. Sometimes, he thought that she taught him the lightness which he never had. She made him think of a sun ray. He also knew that everything was not so simple. He knew that she got up in the middle of the night to go to smoke at the window. However he suspected it was not just a bad habit, that there was something else behind. Some secrets. What else could keep her awake like that? Maybe something nasty in the woodshed.

Something that he decided to ignore. Just as he ignored how long this was going to last, how long he was going to stay. He had stopped settling this type of questions.

He was a fugitive and couldn't become attached to somebody who didn't belong to his world. Even if he felt settled with her.

.

.

Three days later, he received a phone call of his lawyer. The federal department had nothing against him anymore. He had been exculpated, having a clean sheet from now. The file had been closed. He could come back to the United States whenever he wanted to. He hung up, astonished.

She knew nothing of his story. He had just said to her that he must come back home. She did not make scene as he had expected, as he would have like her to. Didn't she feel that twinge of sadness at the idea of not seeing him anymore, like he did?

He told her to come and see him one of these days in California.

She had laughed at him: « Yes, that's right! In another life when I would have some money to spend!».

She had let him go no matter what she felt, no matter if she was hurting. She had learned to grin and bear it.

.

.

About three months later

She was surprised to find a letter from a foreign country in her mailbox. She had first taken it for advertising and nearly threw it away.

She opened it and found a plane ticket there as well as a note of Dominic.

.

« Another life… Well, it is a bit long.

Join me.

Dom »

.

She regulated some things and packed up without hesitating.

It was her chance to start from scratch. She couldn't let it go. She had really enjoyed to be with Dom. She didn't know him that well but it didn't matter. It was not because you share somebody's bed that you know them better. She had learned that the hard way.

So another man, another country. Maybe she wouldn't have to run away from these ones.

One month after having received this letter, she arrived in L.A.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Los Angeles, California

Many things had changed in the absence of Dominic. Mia had put the home for rent to have a little more money to pay the rest of their debts. Because no matter how much money Dom had earned with the trucks, she didn't know where it was hidden. She had made up herself a small nest above the snack bar. For lack of mechanics, she had closed the garage up to new order.

She had remained strong since nobody was there for her anymore. Brian was dead. Vince was in jail and the others had left her. She did not even have heard of Dom. As a loving and protective elder brother, he sucks!

She had been visiting Vince as often as she could. They had kept their ancient quarrels aside. They never mentioned Brian's name again and they had started to become the strength of the other one.

Vince went out at the end of one and a half year for good behavior. He had not done his three years but remained watch by an agent of probation. All that they had had against him was this attempt of theft. They could prove nothing for the rest. It was at the time of his release that he had learnt Letty's arrest and still no news of Dom.

He had naturally moved in with Mia. During his incarceration, his mother's illness had overcome her. He couldn't forgive himself for not being there. He sold all that's left of her to end up paying debts and started from scratch by reopening the garage. This made a thing furthermore to be added to grievances that he hold against Dom.

.

.

Shyly, they saw Jesse reappeared. The kid was even more unsettled than before. He was still dedicating an unbounded admiration to Dom. That had created some argues with Mia and Vince. Jesse also felt responsible for Brian's death even if he did not speak about it with Mia. He knew that he was the one they had aimed at. Then, he spent all his time at the garage to pay a moral debt which he did not have. He had moved in on the second floor at DT. He was slepping in a camp bed between tools and pieces of bodywork.

They had just got by during two more years. Mia had had no difficulty to keep them away from street races. Their hearts were not in it anymore.

.

.

Dominic hadn't expected so much hostility when he came back. He first went home to discover that foreigners lived in there. He was angry as a bull when he had joined Mia at the snack bar.

- At least, this had not changed.

She had lifted up her head to meet his eyes. She had stayed motionless for a while.

- Dom?

- Come here sweetheart and give me a hug. After that, we'll talk.

Mia had realized his presence and his words began to make sense.

- What? Cat got your tongue?

She saw red.

- It's a joke, right?

- What?

- You disappear to God's only know where. You gave me no news. I almost thought you were dead! You left me with all this shit to deal with and now you want me to hug you? God!

- Mia! Don't start. Not now.

- Your warnings don't scare me anymore! What do you want? Why you're here?

- I'm back for good. I will not leave you.

- I don't care!

- Oh! Really? You want to argue? Okay as you wish! Who are these people in my house? Where do you live now?

- Your house? That's my house too! I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. It's not your business anymore.

- It is when strangers live in my house!

- We were almost broke when you left. I had to do that. I was all alone. Brian was dead. Vince in jail and all of you had disappeared. I hadn't any choice.

She had been moving towards him, going around the counter, shouting and pointing her finger at him. Yet, her voice began to run low and she started to cry. That was too much emotion to deal with at the same time. Dom took a step ahead and held her tightly.

- Mia, I'm so sorry baby… I'm here now. I'll make all this shit better. I promise.

- You've got a long way to go.

- I know.

He knew he couldn't go out of it victoriously.

- And the garage, did you sell it?

- No. I had closed it. Now Vince and Jesse run it.

- Vince?

- Yes, V had been freed about two years ago. Jesse had just come back. You know that he had nowhere else to go.

He released her and headed to the street.

- Where do you go?

- See them.

- I don't think that's a good idea right now. V's gonna be mad as hell!

- I have to, Mia.

He turned back.

- Dom.

- Yes?

- I think you should know that I'm with V now.

He stared at her but didn't dare to reply.

.

.

When he arrived at the garage, Dom hesitated to enter. He could deal with Jesse but V… His childhood friend had been through hard times because of him. The trucks had been his idea then Vince was shot, he went to jail and Dom was not here for him. Two years at Lompoc had changed him. He didn't how V's gonna be now.

When he walked in, the guys were bent on a car. Jesse was the first to see him. He stayed there, his mouth wide open. Then, Vince looked up and saw what had petrified Jesse. His chaps clenched. He went right to Dom and punched him hard in the face. Dom let it go. He deserved it.

- Get out of here! Now!

- No. If you want to fight then we'll fight but I won't leave.

As angry as Vince may be he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Dominic. So, he decided to ignore him.

Dom didn't know what to do. He could have manage a fight but not disdain. Vince had never been the disdainful type. Obviously, it had changed too. He couldn't stay here right now and he didn't want to go back to the snack. He choose to go to Hector's. There he could get back his car and renew an old friendship.

At the end of the afternoon, he rode back to the snack. The guys were there too. With Mia's help he began to explain what had happened. He was forced to accept his faults. That was a bitter pill to swallow to him.

.

.

He put down his bags to the garage.

During the following weeks, he began to work Mia on so that they could get back home. As she had persisted in refusing, he rented a flat not so far from the garage. Two bedrooms so Jesse could move in too.

It was at this moment that he asked Anna to join him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Not all me – Alanis Morissette

Chapter 5

.

Dominic came to take her at the airport.

They exited the airplane terminal and Dom led her in the parking lot. They stopped in front of a tuning car. She was surprised to see that he was driving this kind of loud ride. She wasn't conversant with it but it looked great with its fire engine red paint and some metallic custom graphics on it.

Dom watched Anna observing his RX7.

- Do you like what you see?

Her hand roamed aimlessly onto the hood before she raised her head. Her eyes were wandering on his torso hugged more or less tightly in a black sleeveless T-shirt. On his muscular, bare arms and finally caught up his gaze across the car.

- Yes, it's really pleasant-looking.

Even if his question had been a little bit cynical now he got caught at his own game. Her look seemed to have left burning trails on his skin. She could be such a tease if she wanted to.

Without adding a word, she climbed in.

.

During the ride, they stayed quiet. She couldn't help herself and thought: "This city is too big for me. What the hell am I doing here?"

Dom failed to notice the worried look on her face. He was too worried with what the others' reaction will be. It was not like he had never thought about it. Of course he had but now that the time had come he was nervous. Maybe he should have told them about her?

.

It was late. He took her straight to his flat where she met Jesse. His welcome was rather cold but she was too tired to note. At that time of the night, Jesse only thought that Dom had brought in some skank to entertain himself. He didn't see the bags.

Anna went to bed almost immediately. Dom joined her a few moments later. He observed her before climbing into bed too. She had left her bags in the living room. As long as her clothes were now in a heap beside the bed, she must be naked under the sheets. Ill-founded joy! Instinctively, she curled up against him and he felt that she wore something, probably one of his T-shirts. The idea pleased him. He was beginning to feel better. He was calming down. Already in Paris, he had noticed that she had this effect on him. He fell asleep with a light smile on his face.

"Tonight, you're too tired to pay for your little tease but in the morning…"

.

.

It's not all me

It's not all my fault

I may remind you, but I won't take it all on

.

The following day, Dom brought her to DT. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been in a garage. She laughed to herself.

- What's so funny, miss?

She looked at the guy with the frown who had just spoken to her. He was drying his hands on some cloth. A brown and slender girl came to his side.

- Anna, this is Mia, my sister and Vince his boyfriend and unfortunately a childhood friend of mine. Guys, this is Anna my… my girlfriend.

- Hi…

Mia was looking her up and down. Vince had turned to Jesse who just nodded. None of them replied they just resumed to work.

- Okay…

Jesse asked something to Dom and they headed for the office. Anna leaned against the door, staring into space.

- What? Never saw any scars?

She realized that her gaze had been fixed on Vince's arm and that it was not a very clever move. She looked down.

- I don't mean to…

He rolled his eyes.

Gosh! What's the matter with this guy? She hadn't even saw that he had scars!

- I'm sorry, okay… I…

- Yeah! Whatever!

He slid under the car he was working on.

- Where do you come from?

She turned a bit to face Mia.

- France.

- That's where you met Dom?

- No. Actually, we met in Greece.

- Oh. I see. How long ago?

- One year more or less.

- And you've been together since then?

Mia's attitude was beginning to upset her. She was not a seven years old child!

- No. Is it an interrogatory, some test or what?

- No. I'm just trying to figure out if you're going to last or if you're just another slut in my brother's bed.

- Mia!

They both turned to Dom.

- Stop being a mean bitch for once!

When he came up to them, he looked at Anna.

- Wait for me by the car. I'm coming in a second.

She received cold looks from Vince when she left.

- So I'm the bitch? Me? Not this skank?

- Stop that! Stop yelling! She doesn't know about our past or about the races. She believes that I'm a regular mechanic guy. That's all. I like her and you better do the same.

- And Letty?

Damn it! Mia had always known how to strike a chord. Vince was tired to hear them argue so he decided to step in.

- Mia.

- Don't Mia me, V. I'm right and you know that.

He exchanged a knowing look with Dom and nodded imperceptibly.

- Not this time, sweetheart.

"Maybe things are getting better with Vince" Dom thought while he joined Anna outside.

- What was this, Dom?

- I know Mia badly behaved with you and I'm so…

- You don't have to apologize for her. Just don't be angry if I don't like your friends or family.

- Baby…

- Can we go?

- I have to work.

She sighed.

- Okay.

He gave in, not wanting to hurt her.

- Okay, I'll drop you off at the flat.

.

It's not all me

It's not all my fault

I may remind you, but I won't take it all on

.

.

Every day, she must cope with the hostility of all those who knew Letty. That is to say all Dom's world. She said nothing of it to him. She did not complain and tried to make herself appreciated. Nevertheless, she avoided the garage and the others' company as possible.

She always had had the ability to adapt herself at new things, to settle a routine but this time, it was harder.

.

One evening, Jesse was out and she was getting dinner ready just for the two of them. Dom was watching TV in the living room.

- Dom?

- Hum?

- Why did you want me to come here?

- I just wanted you near me.

- Be honest. We barely knew each other.

- I got the feeling that it would be better for you and for me. I don't know why.

Tossing the salad, she muttered to herself:

- I hope you figure it out soon because I feel totally misplaced right now…

- What did you say?

She jumped and dropped the salad bowl. She hadn't heard him getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Now, he was leaning on the door frame, smiling.

- Oh mon Dieu! Don't ever do that again, Dom! You scare the shit out of me!

She bended down to pick up the food.

- Sorry. I just didn't hear your last sentence.

She got up again and turned her back to him. He came near her.

- It wasn't important. I don't even remember it.

Dom took her against him and put his chin on the top of her head. Anna was a bit frightened that he might have overheard her sentence and gotten mad.

- It will be okay, Anna. Just trust me.

His hands were roaming under the hem of her dress. She was breathing faster as he lifted her on the counter and kissed her roughly. She pulled away, panting.

- What if… Jesse…

- I don't care.

He brought her closer to him, a hand on her ass and the other one in her hair.

.

.

Tired of being ignored, she decided to take part of Dom's life. That meant to learn how to appreciate his so-called friends. Yet she didn't do this by calculation, she really wanted to do well.

The easiest of the team had been Jesse. He was almost the same age as her and he was so cute. Instinctively, she attended to satisfy his every need. That is to say food, beer, video games and a clean place to sleep. Soon he had lowered his guard. He still lived with them. At the beginning, he had wanted to go back to the garage but Anna had refused flatly by saying that it was stupid that he lived just like that while there was space here.

Little by little, in his special way, he had learned to like her for herself.

.

A morning, both guys met in the kitchen while Anna was still asleep.

- Jesse, what's your take on Anna?

He dropped down his sunglasses before gazing at his cereal.

- She's right.

- You mean it or you just say it to please me?

- I mean it, man. You know… She's sweet as a gumdrop.

Dom repressed a smile. That was just a typical Jesse's reply.

- Okay. Let's go to work then.

.

.

It was more difficult with Vince and Mia. They were openly hostile to her when she showed at DT or at the snack. She did not understand why and tried to be nice so they will not round on her. That had not prevented her from arguing with Vince several times.

.

She was also confused by Dom's behavior. He always seemed anxious around the others but did not want to say the reason of it to her.

He didn't explain that they were his family. That he had let them down. That he had screwed up their lives. That they couldn't even rely upon him. They wanted to but the last time a stranger came into their world… it had ended very badly.

He didn't explain and Anna couldn't guess. All she saw was chaos and violence. She was beginning to regret coming here.

Dom felt that something was wrong with her but he knew that if he began to speak he'll never stop. And he was not ready to talk, not yet.

However, he made sure that Vince and Mia weren't too mean with her. He knew that she wouldn't stand it anymore and he didn't want her to leave him or argue endlessly.

.

Actually, things were really getting better between him and Vince. Dom hadn't taken over his leading position in the team yet but they were more at ease. They had learned again how to live around the others and around Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

All I have – The Veronicas

Chapter 6

.

About a month after her arrival, Leon came back among them. Life on the lam had also profoundly marked him. He was more nervous than before.

Anna won't forget how he had frightened her the first time they met. He had reappeared at DT and when they had recovered, the boys brought him at the snack to see Mia. He had shook the team off and walked in alone. Anna was at the counter and Mia somewhere in the back.

- Who are ya?

- What?

- What do ya think you're doin' here? Where's Mia?

She had seen this lean tattooed guy pointing at her angrily but before Anna could have reply, Dom and the guys came in. Dom had patted his shoulder, holding him back gently.

- Easy dog! This is Anna, my girl. Anna, this is Leon.

Attracted by the noise, Mia had come back. She had seemed surprised but didn't throw herself at Leon. Instead, they had exchanged a long gaze. He had gone to hug her and had said something in her ear that made her laugh.

With this surcharge of persons, Mia had been forced to give in and they had returned to their home. Except her, who had refused and stayed above the snack bar. Vince had been torn but stayed with her to do well.

.

.

Anna ended up striking up a friendship with Mia. Indeed, Dom's little sister showed up time to time to check things up, casually. She noticed that the house was clean and tidy, that Anna had managed to feed the boys. Not an easy job, even if that big eater, V., was her own lovely burden. Moreover, they liked her cooking, maybe because of her French genes. Something that could be useful at the snack. From time to time, Anna was hanging around at the snack because Dom didn't want her to stay at home alone neither with him at DT.

Observing this, week after week, had forced Mia to review her certitudes on Anna. Obviously she wasn't the average bimbo who used to be laid by Dom. She was quite nice, knew how to behave and by talking with her, Mia realized that she was very clever. They could talk a lot. Mia had missed girl talks.

Mia still thought that the only one that Dom might love was Letty but she had decided to let her the chance to integrate. Anna was glad of the new turn of the events, maybe she'll like his family after all.

.

When Mia was having troubles with Vince, she did not want to speak about it to her brother and Letty wasn't available. Therefore she had confided in Anna.

Mia was always up early to open the snack bar. Anna developed the habit to join her, except when Dom kept her at home, for some extracurricular activities…

Mostly they exchanged gossips.

.

This morning, the street was still silent. The boys were still asleep when Anna had left home. They had gone out the day before and it will probably been a long time before they wake up. Vince was with them. Not Mia.

She had left them what was necessary to have a lunch or a late breakfast. When she joined Mia in the snack's kitchen, Anna pointed out that she had an absent and sad face. She was staring right through the windows without seeing it. They had remained silent a while before Anna decided to speak.

- Mia?

- Yes?

- You do not seem well this morning. Perhaps I mingle with what is not my business but you should know, in any case, that if you want to speak, I am here.

Mia hesitated and then began to speak.

The guys have been out for a week-end. A boy thing. In the mean time, Mia had helped out a friend. She hadn't seen him for a while and suddenly he was there, just at her door. This had badly turned. Vince had learnt it somehow and they had argued. That was why he slept at the house and why Dom was a little grumpy.

Their dialogue was broken off by a customer.

Mia didn't tell Anna who her friend was. She didn't say Leon's name even if it burned her lips.

Leon had come to her before anybody else. He hadn't known where the others were but he had known how to find her. She had always been their rock, the stable element in their world. She had been so stunned to see him at her door that night. She had let him upstairs with her and couldn't stop herself to hug him again and again. She really had missed him. He was a member of her family and it was worrying her not to have any news. After some beers, things had gone out of control. They should have known better. They realized the huge mistake they had made only the morning after. There were no sweet feelings between them, just a long friendship and a lot of alcohol.

They had agreed to forget that night. Leon had pretended to have just got to the garage first by coming back in LA. Everything could have been fine if Vince hadn't know them so well.

He had seen that they weren't easy around each other anymore, that they never were alone in the same room and that they barely talked. It had freaked him out and he had decided to discover what had happened.

.

If I'd only known

It would break us

I'd have done anything just to save us

.

'Cause you're all I have

When the world comes down on me

You're the one I love

And I'm begging you to see

You're all, you're all, you're all I have

You are, you are the one I love

.

Mia hadn't stand a chance against him. Her lies hadn't last a minute and she had finally told him the truth. Vince had been so surprised that he couldn't even find the strength to be mad at her. This came later. He had chosen to leave before he did anything that he would regret after.

.

And every time we fight

We're gettin' closer

I slowly die inside

I'm scared it's over

.

Vince was staying at home for quite a long time now.

Whenever the team gathered at the snack, talks were always tensed but no one had the guts to stepped in. Usually, Anna stayed afterward to help Mia. More than her help she also offered her shoulder to cry over. She had never said any of this to Dom, not even when Mia had confessed the name of the guy, Leon. She knew how it was important to Mia to trust another woman.

Vince began to skip lunch or to go to the nearest Fat Burger to eat.

.

.

Anna had tried to help matters but Vince had sent her packing several times before Dom stepped in.

- What's wrong with you guys? We can hear you from the street.

- Vince doesn't want to understand that Mia is sorry and that she's…

- She behaved like a whore!

- Watched your mouth V! You're talking about my sister!

- Doesn't change the facts!

- Dom! Say something!

- Yes, tell your little puppy to leave me alone or I could get angry!

- Dom!

- Anna. Go for a walk.

- But…

- Now!

She had left the room as Vince was smirking.

In the kitchen, Jesse and Leon didn't seem more helpful. They stayed quiet. Jesse was just being himself by staying away from this or that was what he wanted her to believe. It hurt her that he thought that he could fool her that easily but it hurt much to know that he didn't want to fully trust her.

Leon just didn't look at her. She realized that she was fighting for a guy who didn't even notice or support her.

She headed for the back door, truly upset, and ended up brooding in the garden.

.

The moon was already high when she heard the backdoor creaked. She had recognized his loud steps and didn't move when he sat down at the picnic table next to her. She stubbed out her cigarette butt.

- Are you still angry?

- No.

- Then why are you still outside?

She sighed.

- Dom… I don't understand how you work.

- Me?

- You and the others. Each time I think I have absorbed the rules, they change.

- There are no rules here Anna.

- Of course yes. There's a lot of 'em but you don't see 'em. It's in how you live or work with each other. How you know who you're talking to so well that you know what to say instinctively. I just don't find my place in there. I can't. I don't fit.

- You don't always say that.

- Not in a kidding mood right now.

- Okay but this is no big deal. I mean, you have to get used to them, get to know them and everything will be fine.

- I don't think so.

- Why?

- Too much history. Not enough trust.

Dom didn't reply.

- I'm not blind Dom. I see. I feel that there is something big in your past. Otherwise, how can I explain the conversations that stopped dead when I walk in, the three of you running away, Vince being so touchy about his scars, to name but a few.

Dom tensed up.

- Don't misunderstand me. I will not delve into your secrets. As far as I am concerned you could keep it all for you. I just don't want them to keep me away from you.

- They won't.

- They already do.

- Listen baby. I can't explain everything to you. Let's just say that the last time we had trusted somebody from the outside, this had had very bad consequences for all of us. We had been hurt in every possible way. Now that we have a chance to start from scratch, I will not mess it up. That's why I'm always on their side. They are family. I can't… I must protect them…

This time.

Anna stood up and glared at him.

- Look at me, Dom. Look closely. I've been here for weeks, 24/7. I didn't impose myself here, you wanted me here! Remember how we met, remember where I come from. Do you really think I have whatever power you think I have to mess up your lives?

- I know that but they don't.

- Tell them.

The moment before she had seemed so angry and now she looked so frail. It was so difficult to figure her out.

He came to her.

- Not that easy.

.

.

Whatever Dominic had said to Vince that afternoon, it had worked. He had gone to see Mia and they managed to patch things up. She had been so scared that he would hold it against her forever and never forget. She knew that she could be a mean bitch but not to him, not anymore. She didn't do this on purpose.

.

Your love for me was always there

Maybe too much for me to care

Now that I know I messed it up

I'd give my all to take it back.

.

Anna went out to find Dom in the back yard.

- It will become a habit to meet here.

He smiled as she sat on his lap.

- As long as we don't argue.

She kissed him.

- Don't worry but you can explain something to me.

- What?

- Why Vince hadn't fought with Leon instead of Mia? And above all, why didn't you beat the shit out of these guys for cocking up with Mia?

- It's simple. First, Leon didn't know that she was with V., she didn't tell him. He couldn't have guessed. Second, Mia's fuck, Mia's business.

- Oh Gosh! She's your sister, be sympathetic.

- Never.

He replied with a big smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

The guys were beginning to talk about street races when they were alone at DT. At first, that was just a casual talking point. The subject had showed up because the racers no longer bring their cars at DT. The team had been out of the scene for too long. They just had some regular customers which had never happened since Dom's father's death. Then, they had realized that they wanted to do it again. They wanted to feel the tension building up when they lined up their cars with others, waiting for the start signal. They wanted to feel free when the adrenaline bursted out when they stepped on the gas. That rush was an addiction for them and they wanted to experience it again.

After the usual work hours, they stayed at the garage to work on their own cars. Little by little they rebuilt them. They even had found one for Jesse.

To Mia and Anna, they were pretending to be busy with customers' rides. They had believed them. Nevertheless, Mia had become suspicious. One evening, after closing the snack and dropping Anna off at the house, she went to DT. The night was hot so the main entrance was wide open. They had never heard her coming.

- So, that's what you were doing all these nights?

Her voice was angry while she spoke with her hands on her hips. She had crept up on them and their reactions were different when they turned to look at her. Leon slid from under his car a little too fast and bumped his head into it. Vince seemed embarrassed and stared at the floor. Dom and Jesse leaned against the car they were working on, not knowing what to say.

- Nobody to explain me what the fuck you are doing?

Only the silence replied.

- Fine. I'll speak. I know you by heart that's why you don't dare to say something and lie to me! I know what you're planning to do and I disagree! You don't care? I already know that. You're just about to mess up our lives again and I don't want to be a part of it!

She was about to leave when Dom opened his mouth.

- To late to speak!

- Mia…

- For you too, V. And you can sleep on the couch tonight.

.

The following days, she refused to talk to them. Dom and Vince decided to talk to her before the situation got worse.

- It's not about money, Mia. I swear. It's just that we miss it.

She made a skeptical noise.

- What was that, Mi?

- I was just thinking about how ironic the situation is. How much time did you made a choice and I just had to accept it and smile? Now you come here to beg for my approval? Excuse me if I don't believe you.

- Things change Mia.

She took some time to think.

- Okay. But I have one request.

- Which is?

- Anna must be apprised.

.

They knew Mia had imposed this term to annoy them. She had thought they'll never do it. She had underestimated their desire to race.

In any case, Anna couldn't have missed the parties, the money and all the things that went with street races. So they agreed to send Dom talk to her.

.

.

This time, he had picked the privacy of their bedroom instead of the backyard. She was in a playful mood this night. He had to hold her hands down and catch her look before starting to talk.

- Anna. How do you feel about illegality?

The question caught her unprepared and her mood faded away.

- Listen to me. I have to tell you something but you've got to answer sincerely before.

- Oh. Hum, I don't know. It depends… I guess.

He stared at her, still silent.

- Say something, Dom. You're beginning to scare me.

I'm about to scare you even more.

- Anna, after that, if you want to go, I'll let you.

It'll be hard but I'll understand. It's easier to run from troubles and I'm trouble.

- Stop that! Just talk to me.

He took a deep breath in and then let it out.

His deep, low voice rose up in the room, insisting on each word.

- You already know each member of what we called our "team": Leon, Jesse, Vince and me. There was Letty too. I guess you've seen pictures of her in the house. She was my girlfriend since her sixteenth birthday. Mia wasn't part of it. For her, we were a family, not a team. Beside friendship, only one thing kept us together: cars. We were addicted to speed, to the rush that you feel, to its power. Naturally, as long as we couldn't go on pro-circuits, we turned to another kind of race. We turned to street racing.

At this point, he stopped talking to watch her reaction. Her expression hadn't changed. It wasn't blank, she was focused.

- I've already guessed that your beautiful and powerful cars weren't just to show off. Keep on.

- Yes, you're right. The street race scene is an underground world and it may seem a bit pretentious, but I ruled it once. I was the fastest guy in town. I was happy with my self-made family, the money I made, the power, the parties… But we wanted more and we began to rob things: trucks.

She nodded slowly.

- We didn't kill or hurt anybody, I swear. The FBI sent an undercover agent in our world, Brian. We never saw it coming. None of us, except Vince. He hooked up with Mia, pretended he loved her. I let him do that. We let him in. We trusted him. Our last heist turned badly. This was when Vince had been shot and got those scars. Everything was out of control. Letty's car crashed, she was hurt too. Brian saved Vince this day but he blew his cover. When he returned here, Letty and Leon had already flown. I was about to go seeking for Jesse but he showed up. And… And…

Dom had looked away but Anna took his cheek in her hand and caressed it to encourage him.

- At this point, the Trans cousins came into the picture for a car thing with Jesse. They shot us. Jesse was aimed at but they got Brian. He died this day… in Mia's arms.

Anna noticed the sadness in his voice but she was pretty sure it wasn't for Brian.

- I couldn't stay to comfort her. I had to go. We escaped to Baja. Vince never joined us. The FBI sent him to jail. We were on the run and we split. Letty stayed with me. We were moving a lot but stick together. Until three years ago when she got arrested while I was out of town. I still don't know if she did it on purpose. When we met, Anna, when I come to your home, I was a fugitive. But they cleared our files.

- That was the phone call that made you leave, right?

- Yes. You want to leave me now?

- No, Dom. Not at all. I've got a lot of questions but for now, I'll just ask one. Why do you tell me that now?

- We want to race again. You would have learned our story at some point but I figured it will be better if you've got the right version from me. You're angry?

Her lack of reaction was worrying him. He couldn't decide if it was the right move to tell her only a part of their story. Maybe he should have told nothing, maybe all.

- No. I'm less surprised that I should be. I'm also sad for you, all of you. Now I understand a lot of things. I am very moved that you are trusting me. I don't know how you still could after that nor why me but I'm grateful, Dom. You are a wonderful person even if you're not aware of that. And I… I… I think I love you. And it's totally stupid to say that now because…

He interrupted her out with a kiss.

.

Jesse and Leon were in the living room, watching a movie. In reality, they were waiting anxiously the end of the talk between Dom and his nice chick. There were two solutions. She could accept it and enter into their world or she could refuse it and exit their lives. In any case, they were determined to race again.

As the minutes went by, they heard no doors slam, no shouts and they began to relax. At two in the morning they went to bed peacefully.

.

.

Of course, the following days Anna was a bit uneasy with all these new facts but it didn't last.

Late at night, in the darkness of their room, Dom began to tell her about his life. Little by little, anecdote by anecdote. He still considered her as a fragile thing, a beautiful interlude in his life but slowly he got to know her too. Sometimes, she cried during those nights but he knew it was not some fake pity. She had the ability to feel the others' pain. He didn't have to explain everything, she understood. Maybe she was the solid rock that he had missed all his life…

.

Anna didn't know how to explain her gratitude to Dom. She couldn't do it without revealing what it meant to her and why. She held his secrets dear and found a real place in his "self-made family". Now, she could also understand Mia's pain better. She had loved Brian, despite of his treason, and he was killed right in front of her. However, Mia didn't want to speak about it with her and Anna respected it. After Leon's affair, Mia put some space between them maybe because of shame. Anna let her be.

.

.

As they had planned, the boys reappeared in the race scene. Hector helped them. Despite all his efforts, he hadn't succeeded in going on pro so he had come back where he could race.

The scene had changed. Mainly because lot of the old players weren't there anymore. They were retired, elsewhere or even in jail. However, most people knew their reputation. At the beginning, they observed. By a silent agreement between them, Dom had been the first to race again. Some punk lost his cash.

It took time and money but everything fell back to normal. Even the few extremely tensed up meetings with Johnny Tran.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Anna thought about street races apprehensively. It was not her world at all and she didn't know what to expect of it. A lot of questions had begun to swirl around in her head as soon as Dom had asked her to come with them the next Saturday.

The following morning at the snack, she was so restless that Mia had sent her home. She was making her nervous by pacing up and down again and again. The next day was just the same. This time, Mia asked her what was wrong.

- Okay Anna. Shoot.

- What?

- Stop pacing up and down and tell me what's bothering you.

- Saturday's night race. Dom asked me to come.

- Oh.

- I will go with him. I want to but I'm worry.

- Why?

- For you it seems so easy because you know the scene. I don't. I don't know the people. I don't know what to do and not, what to wear, how to behave…

- Okay, okay. I get that.

- Will you help me?

- I already agree to that.

- So?

- Act like you act every day. You'll be great. Moreover you'll never be alone. The boys and especially Dom won't allow it.

- What does it look like?

- Hum… It's like a show. People come to see and to be seen. There are lots of cars like ours. Lots of racers and many, many, racers chasers.

- Racers chasers?

- Skanks who want to get laid by the hero of the night.

- Oh. I see. How are they?

- Bitchy but don't worry. Just don't dress like 'em. Don't show too much skin.

- Okay.

- Relax. You've already been to a party?

- Of course.

- Nothing's different except that everything is played up.

.

The big night came.

Against her habits, Anna had spent hours between the bathroom and their bedroom. She dressed herself, put on some make up and then wipes it away. She couldn't decide what to wear.

When he had come home from work, Dom saw the mess in the bedroom. He noticed a dress on a chair, some shoes all around and most of her clothes piled on the floor in front of an empty wardrobe. He followed the noise and found her in the bathroom. Slowly opening the door, he gently laughed at her. Her hair was half up, half down and she seemed really tense.

- That's not funny!

- Did you fight with someone in the bedroom?

Instead of replying, she turned her back to him. He went toward her and held her tight.

- Are you nervous?

- That's a stupid question. Try another one.

- Do you need some help?

- Better. I have no idea of what I should wear. I know races are important to you and I don't want to embarrass you.

- You won't. Just wear something pretty as usual.

- Mia already told me that. It didn't help.

- I see. What about tight jeans, that blue top that show your shoulders but not your stomach and some heels.

- Hair?

- Down.

Eventually, she faced him and kissed his sweet lips.

- Thank you.

.

They went out at one o'clock in the morning. Jesse took Mia's car and each guy their own ones. Anna rode with Dom. He explained some things to her. Mainly how it will be and that she must go with Vince before the race and if something was wrong when he was not around. She had listened to him silently.

They finally reached the meeting spot. Almost fifty cars were lined up on the both sides of the blind alley. There was a real hustle. Anna never had thought that so many people could come. The crowd part to let the cars pass but not with the respect that his team had had before. Dom was conscious of that fact. When they stopped their engines and got out of their cars, an old friend came toward them.

- Hector! How you doin' dog?

- Not bad. You?

- Same.

- Dom, who's that beautiful girl?

- This is Anna, my girl. Anna, this is Hector.

- Nice to meet you.

- The pleasure is mine.

Hector had some questions on the tip of his mouth but he kept them to himself.

- So Dom, there will be two races tonight, maybe three if the cops don't show. Which one do you wanna be part of?

- First one.

- 1000 bucks.

That was at these moments that the team realized lots of things had changed. Before, Dom would have set up the terms of a race, now he could just agree. Nevertheless, Hector knew and respected him. If a new guy had ruled the organization of races, it wouldn't have been so easy to come back.

- Here you go man.

They were still waiting for a fourth guy to have the balls to step in. In the mean time, Dom, Anna and the guys took a look around.

She never had thought she would like the scene. All those tuned up cars with shinny colors and artful designs on their sides. Visibly, their owners were proud and they could be. She heard Leon and Vince talking about engine, alternator and something called "exhaust pipe". She didn't understand a word of it but didn't care because she was sure that very few girls here can. Talking about them, Mia was right, there were many girls. Some trying to find a racer others already stick to one. Everybody seemed relaxed. However, Anna felt an underlying tension. All these people chatting above the loud music were sizing up their rivals, trying to show they were better than them.

Anna didn't get the time to think about it because Hector had found a fourth guy. Everybody climbed into the cars. They stopped on a deserted road. Vince, Jesse and Anna were at the starting line. Dom was ready to go and Leon nowhere to be seen. Dom looked centered on his race and Vince, not in the mood for baby-sitting left them to go to the final line. Fortunately, Jesse was nicer. He explained to her that even if a guy had the fastest car, it didn't mean that he will win. Street race required many skills and Dom had them all.

Suddenly, Hector gave the start signal. Before she realized, it was already finished. Next to her, Jesse declared that Dom had won the race. They rode toward where the crowd was gathering. In the middle of it was Dom. Anna saw the smile on his face and the happiness in his eyes. There was no possible doubt, he was made for it.

The last guy who had joined the race and lost, was pushing his way through the crowd. The punk didn't know Dominic and was enraged that somebody new could beat him. He accused him to be a cheater. Dom knew this kind of guys and took the crowd as a witness.

- I could have walk next to your fucking car and beat you again. You don't know how to handle your car. That's it. Learn this and then you could come to races.

The crowd was laughing and he decided to back away.

This night just like old times, the racers gathered at Toretto's house to party.

.

.

Since he had met her, Dom thought that Anna was a dancer. Not a pro but a girl that could give some teaching lessons to the others and had enough skills to warm up a party. So he entrusted her with the organization and the animation of the parties which he was hosting at the house.

The day before the races, she usually took one of them to the supermarket. During the party, she made sure anyone had something to drink or eat. She also had accumulated lot of music for everyone's taste so they just had to pick. Their lives were great before but she made them easier.

Some nights, after a few shots of vodka, she picked one song and began to move on the beat. Nevertheless, since one special night, Dom didn't let her near a bottle of vodka. It was two weeks after her first time at a race. After they had come home, she had taken her hostess role at heart. She had been carrying food in the living room and returning to the kitchen with empty bottles and vice versa. Seeing her so stressed had made Vince go crazy. He had grabbed her, sat her in an armchair.

- What do you drink usually?

- Vodka.

He went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle and a glass.

- Here you go. What juice?

- No juice.

Vince smirked but let her do her thing.

After some shots, she had been saying funny things and Vince laughed a lot. He began to like her. Then somebody put on a song that she liked. She stood up. She still could walk straight… almost straight. And she had begun to dance. Once again, she had been lost in her world, oblivious of what was around.

The boys began to check her out. Everybody knew she was with Dom but they didn't think it was serious because only Letty could be seriously involved with him.

Vince had sat back waiting for the next move, the next drama to happen or maybe just enjoying the view.

Dom was at the other side of the living room in an intense conversation with Hector. Something caught his attention at the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and smiled. She was beautiful and just for him. Some block was standing next to him.

- You've got a nice bitch here man!

Raising an eyebrow, Dom had turned to him.

- What did you say?

- If she rides her man like she dances… Damn, she's hot!

Hector saw Dom clenching his fists but didn't step in. It wasn't his fight. A punch hit the guy in the nose.

- Don't you dare to look at her again! Nobody can disrespect her! You understand?

Everybody had stayed still. Only Vince had reacted. He stood up and led all their guests out of the house. After that, he had led Dom in the backyard to calm him down. In the meantime, Anna had curled up in a couch and had fallen asleep, totally unaware of the drama. They didn't disturb her and went to sleep. The morning after, the accident was forgotten but Anna was grouchy and Dom had made the promise to keep her sober.

.

.

After a while, Anna ceased drawing the attention. She blended in their routine and almost fit in with the crowd. Only Dom's groupies had kept on giving her a rough ride but she decided on not allowed it anymore.

This night was like another race night. The boys were talking a little farther. Mia had not come as usual. She was letting the guys do it but had been crystal clear. She didn't want to be a part of it. This chapter of her life was definitely closed.

A bunch of skanks was approaching. Anna ignored them.

- Hey! How come that a girl as you has got Dom in her bed?

- It's none of your business.

- Really?

- Really! Perhaps he needs a girl with something under the hood!

- Oh! Listen, girls! What is this accent?

She turned to her friends and said to them incredulously.

- A foreigner! This explains everything. Soon he will realize that she has nothing more than us and perhaps that she is even less!

- Get out of my way, bitch!

- She gets all worked up now! I am sooo afraid!

She laughed with her friends.

- I would have warned you.

- Yeah, whatever!

Without more warnings, Anna grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the hood of the closest car. The girls around them were shouting but did not dare to approach. A circle formed fast while the curious try to see a little more of it. Anna punched her a first time and got ready to hit again when somebody had grabbed her arm.

Dominic.

He slipped an arm around Anna's waist and held her against him. The girl had begun complaining, he told her to clear out. He made Anna make a U-turn so that they were face-to-face.

- Can you explain this to me?

- She guns for me.

- Oh! And about what?

- You.

- Let it be, it will not be last time.

- As you want.

She broke free and began to move away, irritated by his lack of reaction but he called her back. He took her hand in his to see if she had not broken something.

- You just have some scratches.

- I know.

He grinned at her.

- Nice punch by the way.

.

During the following party, Hector and Leon congratulated her about her little cat fight.

- I have never thought you were such a tigress.

- I'm not. I'm just protecting my…

- Yours?

- You know what I mean.

For the second time that evening, Dom suddenly came out of nowhere and took her by the waist.

- I really wanna know that too.

She shrugged.

- Sorry guys, if you wanna know that I'll have to fight against you too.

They all laughed at that.

.

Later that night, Leon found a moment to talk to her. He apologized for the mess he had created with Mia and for behaving like a dick. She accepted his excuses.

.

.

.

As usually, Anna was managing the upkeep of the house. That night had been exceptionally long, a race and a never-ending party. However, she was restless. As everybody went to bed, she stayed downstairs to clean the mess. After doing the dishes, she headed toward the living room to pick up the remaining wrappers and bottles. She had put on her earphones.

Waking up in the middle of the night in an empty bed, Dom stood up and went downstairs. At least she wasn't brooding alone in the dark. He griped her arm as she passed in front of him. She screamed and dropped what she was carrying.

- Are you crazy? I almost had a stroke!

- What are you doing?

- Cleaning.

- Do you know what time it is?

- I'm not sleepy. Plus if I do this now I can go working with Mia tomorrow.

- First, you don't have to do all the chores here. You're not a maid. Two, you're not forced to work with Mia if you don't want to. Three, if you're not sleepy, I have others things than cleaning in mind.

She giggled as he embraced her.

- Perv! You know…

- Shut up.

He carried her upstairs to interrupt her protests.

.

Neither of them had seen that they were observed. Neither of them sensed the threat lurking.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody!

Don't be scared or shocked by reading this chapter, I don't want to start a silly love between Dom and Anna. I'm just preparing the ground for the appearance of somebody into the next chapter.

.

Chapter 9

.

Dom first had believed that Anna was a tough girl, a bit as Letty. However, in the course of the weeks, he was realizing that it was only a facade. That she was very sensitive and this sometimes had left him incredulous. He did not know how to react in front of it. Sometimes she had silences that disturbed him. He was used to loud girls not to silent ones.

- Dom, why don't you let me work?

- What are you talking about? You work with Mia, right?

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and they have decided to stay late in bed. They were lying in the darkness when she had talked.

- I'm just helping her, that's not a real job. I wanna do something useful.

- I'm sure you are useful to Mia.

He was relaxed and didn't want to go down that way.

She sat up turning her back to him.

- I don't want to sponge off you!

Dom lifted his head up.

- Again, what are you talking about?

- I understand what you meant the other night by not working. You want me to stay here all day long but I have to do something or I'll go crazy.

- Anna…

- I eat your food. I sleep in your bed. I'm spending your money. And I do nothing in return.

She was becoming hysterical.

- I don't wanna feel useless. Not again…

Dom grabbed her wrist and brought her to him. As she kept on talking nonsense and struggling, he slapped her. Then she broke down in cry against his broad chest. She was whispering.

- I don't wanna feel trapped. Not again…

All these signs were telling Dom that something had happened to her at some point. Even if he had told her his story, he couldn't find the strength to ask for hers. If she wanted to speak about it, she will.

However, he didn't know what to do apart holding her tight.

- You owe me nothing in return baby, nothing.

He couldn't let her work because of her visa. Moreover, it would have been another step in their relationship to let her in the family business and he didn't know if he was ready for that.

.

.

.

Objectively, Dom was happy. Anna brought him all that he wanted. However, contact, disputes and adrenalin of his former life were missing. Something or maybe someone was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it or didn't want to.

.

Dom and Anna were arguing more and more lately. Everything was a pretext. Jesse and Leon were spending most of their time out of the house to not hear them. As consequence, they were arguing even more. Most of the time Dominic started it for no real reason and Anna was less and less replying. She was losing her smile, everybody could see it. Dom didn't know why, she wouldn't tell him, it was making him angry and they argued again.

.

That afternoon, Anna was getting a tan in the garden. Dominic was straightening their bedroom when he found a notebook. Opening it, he recognized her handwriting. Unfortunately, it was in French and he couldn't understand a single word. He went to the backyard with a smile on his face, like a kid about to play a trick.

- I didn't know you were writing a diary. I hope I'm well depicted in it. I had never thought you were a diary type girl.

She jumped up and snatched it from him.

- Where did you find it? Are you going through my things?

She was holding the notebook tightly against her and wasn't in the mood for joking at all. Anna was well aware that Dom couldn't have understood what was written. Nevertheless, the fear had rushed in her veins at the idea. Nobody should know. Never!

Dom tensed up and his smile faded away.

- Why do you react like that? That was a joke. What do you hide in it?

His old reflexes took over and he became suspicious.

- Nothing.

- Really? Then why do you react like that? I'm not an idiot Anna! I welcomed you in my house, I told you my story and you're hidding things from me?

- It's not what you think…

The long repressed anger burst out.

- Did you think that I was too stupid to understand it so you could just keep it right under my nose?

He took a step toward her and Anna took two back.

- Don't take it like that, Dom.

- I do what I want in my house! You're not from here. You can't understand. In your perfect little world, hiding things may be of no consequences but not in mine. Since how long are you lying to me?

- I'm not lying to…

- It's too late for apologies. If you can't adapt then you don't belong here and I have nothing to do with you.

His words hurt her deeply. They had a meaning to her that Dom just couldn't guess. They left her numb. He took her behavior as a confession. He snatched back the notebook from her and left her alone in the garden.

Anna remained still a few minutes, not understanding what had just happened. Her heartbeat was refusing to slow down.

I can't be subjected to these never ending arguments again. They came out of nowhere. I can't! I must escape from here.

The first night she slept in a hotel room. The day after, Mia called her and forced her to come crashing at her flat. No matter how hard Mia and Vince tried to shake her she wouldn't go out. Every time they became more insistent she wanted to leave so they let her be.

.

.

Even if he was trying, Dom couldn't find the instructions for use for Anna. He had thought that when his and her anger had calm down she would be back. That was how Letty had worked. But she didn't.

He didn't get it. Both of the girls who had counted in his life before did not bring him this type of worries. Mia was his sister, this went without comments. Even if he had kept her away from all his scheming, she understood fast. Letty was almost like him in a girl skin. No comments too.

Anna was just too much a woman. She came from another country, from another culture. She put a new look on all that surrounded her and sometimes hurt Dom unconsciously. But what a woman! They noticed her immediately. She was not ordinary and he was proud of it. Sometimes, she was almost as a new trophy. Sometimes. When she didn't act weird and tell strange sentences.

As he saw that she wasn't coming back, he went to apologize. She forgave him but stayed on the defensive with him. He began to see the cracks in her.

.

.

.

This evening, they had nothing special to do. She had gotten in their bedroom while he was coming back from taking a shower.

He had heard her even if he didn't face her. She stayed on the doorstep looking at his muscled back. The skanks had been right. How a guy like him could be happy with her. Soon, he will be free of her.

Dom smirked. He knew that she was admiring him. He was not such a macho but he appreciated it.

Okay, maybe I'm a macho.

- Dom, can I talk to you?

- Sure. Is there a problem, baby?

He sat down on the bed while Anna remained still. He was glad that she began to trust him again by coming talk to him. He couldn't stand her silences anymore.

- Yes. A big one. I have to go back to Paris.

- What? Why?

He didn't expect this.

I can't believe this! Is it because of our arguments?

- They have refused me the renewal of my Visa. I have one month to leave the territory of the USA.

- Over my dead body!

- Dom. Don't shout. Please…

She took a step back. He missed the fear on her face as he stood up upset.

- No way! We'll find something. You're not going anywhere!

- There is nothing to do. I would not stay here illegally and as I do not plan to get married in the weeks to come, I do not see any solution.

- You'll stay here! I just have to think about a solution.

- Dom…

- Stop arguing Anna!

He suddenly stared at her, angrily.

He had never liked when the situation got out of his control. Anna didn't understand it. She left the room with tears in her eyes.

- Anna!

Downstairs, she avoided the boys and got out.

After an hour or two, walking aimlessly, she ended up in the backyard sitting at her usual spot.

Shit! I don't even have my smokes!

Dom was observing her from his bedroom's window. He saw her nervous moves and found a way to approach her.

.

A lighter and her smokes landed on the table next to her right hand. She hadn't heard him coming.

- Smoke one or two if you need it but you should come in. It's getting cold and I don't want you to be sick.

His tone was soft, no more anger in it.

- Thank you.

He left her alone.

.

Everybody else was asleep or out. She climbed the stairs quietly. Their door was open and only one bedside light switched on. She stopped on the threshold. Dom was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. His eyes caught hers.

- Marry me.

- What? Be serious Dom. Please.

She closed the door behind her. Therefore, if anybody was home, they couldn't overhear their talk.

- I'm serious.

- No, you're not. I'm not worth the trouble.

He went up to her and forced her to look at him. Those grey eyes, he'd like to know what secrets they were hidding.

- Don't ever say that again. I wanna do it for you and I will.

- Dom…

- Hush.

- I won't let you be trapped in a fake wedding for me! Nobody will believe it. We barely know each other.

- That's not true.

- Really? So what's my favorite song, favorite color, favorite season…?

- Stop it!

- Everybody knows there is lust between us but that's it…

He tightened his grip on her. She winced.

- What do you mean "that's it"?

- I mean, I love you but you never said you do too. So nobody will believe it.

He loosened his grip little by little, dumbfounded.

- You think I don't love you?

- I don't know.

- If I didn't Anna, I wouldn't care if you stay or not. That's not the case.

- And Mia, Vince and the others? How do you think they can handle it after all you've been through?

- It's a happy thing.

- It sounds like a trick.

- It's not and they'll manage.

- I don't think so. If your team has ever dreamed of your wedding, they have expected Letty to be your wife. Not me.

He flinched when Anna pronounced that name.

- They'll manage.

- Dom!

He sighed, took a step back and raised his hands to the sky in exasperation.

- Fine! If you want to leave me just say it instead of finding excuses.

- I'm not. I'm confused. I'm learning to fit in your life right now. This will change everything and I don't want to. Don't you understand me?

- Yes, of course. Let me think… We can do it, don't tell anybody and you could stay with me. It will just be a meaningless paper. That's ok with you?

- I guess. Only if you're really sure…

- I am.

- So… Yes.

- Don't seem so happy!

He pretended to be hurt.

- Excuse me, Dom. Of course I'm happy. I just don't realize.

A smile spread on her face.

- Wow! I'm getting married!

- Yeah.

- Better. I'm getting married with you!

- Hell yeah! Come here.

.

Later that night

- Anna?

- Yes.

- Why did you run away earlier?

She didn't answer immediately.

- You scared me.

- What?

- You were shouting at me and looking at me angrily. I… I think I just followed my instinct.

- Did you think I could have hurt you?

- I don't know.

- You're serious?

- I'm sorry.

She couldn't stand the hurt in his eyes so she turned on her side and let some tears rolled down her cheeks, in silence. Dom was totally stunned.

- What is your story Anna? What have we done to you to scare you like that?

Only silence filled the room, no answers.

.

.

Since he had met her, Anna had always talked about San Francisco. This city made her dream. They had took the pretext to go to visit it and then the interior of the country to leave L.A. during one week. First they had gone to Vegas to get married, a bit cliché for sure but the quickest solution. Then Dom had taken her to San Francisco.

They kept the same behavior as before and nobody suspected anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Don't stay - Linkin Park

Chapter 10

.

The wedding hadn't changed a single thing in their relationship. It was just a piece of paper in the back of a drawer. Dom still didn't realize that he had done it. It was the only solution on the moment but this troth was a sacred thing for him and he felt like he had betrayed its meaning.

.

.

.

One day, while they were all at the garage, a shade stretched between the door and the sun. They raised their heads, expecting a customer and remained silent.

Letty.

She was standing still, with her bag in her right hand. She dropped it to the floor and then they all run towards her. They embraced her, griped her against them, bombarded her with questions, cried, and touched her again and again just to be sure that she was really there.

Letty.

Anna stayed out of their way and remained sat in the office.

Letty.

Dom took a little more time than the others to realize. He was freezed. From where she was, Anna could see his face. First, it had been blank then surprised and eventually indefinable.

It was Letty who came to him when the small group let her breath. She got ahead slowly and stopped at some inches of him.

Everything went silent. They were waiting, watching this amazing chemistry reappeared between Dominic and Letty. All this time, they did not part eyes. She tilted her head and cracked a smile.

- Hey Big Boy.

He did not answer but enveloped her in an endless cuddle.

At last, she was home!

.

.

News spread and the entire neighborhood soon came at Toretto's house.

They were partying for three entire days.

In the middle of all this, Anna felt displaced. Letty, the prodigal girl had come back and nothing else mattered. They hadn't been introduced. She did not even think that Letty knew that she was Dom's girl.

If she was still that…

Now that she had seen Letty, she understood everything. She was tough, funny, knew his friends and knew the cars… She was everything that Anna wasn't.

Anna was there but like a ghost. The place which she had occupied these last four months was, once again, filled by the one for whom it had been designed for. Anna had only been a substitute of poorer quality.

After all the efforts which she had provided, she finally understood it. But if she had nothing to do here anymore, it was up to Dominic to say it to her.

.

Precisely, Dom was not in any condition to make a decision. The return of Letty had completely taken him by surprise. Nothing would have been able to prepare him for that. To see her after so many years, it had been as to go out of a never ending nightmare. She was there, just in front of him. Her hair might be longer and her silhouette might be slimmer but she remained his Letty. Her eyes couldn't be mistaken. Nothing else existed for him at the time he had embraced her, at the time he had smelt the warmth of her skin against his.

The missing part of his life was finally returned.

He was happy but also dazed that it had arrived so quickly.

.

The others weren't any better. They just didn't see her anymore. Nobody was talking to her or noticing her presence. She was like a ghost. She had never seen them so happy. While it had taken weeks for her to be accepted, everything seemed so easy to Letty.

Anna stayed apart. She wanted to let them the time to savor this happiness. She also had the feeling that she did not have her place in these celebrations.

Even if she wanted to know, Anna did her best to avoid Dom. She was too scared.

.

The second day, Mia had agreed to let her have the keys of her flat so that she could have a rest. Dom's little sister hadn't left the home anymore since she had found back her friend of childhood.

Anna had gone up in their bedroom to gather some things for the night, when Letty entered.

- Who are you?

- Anna.

- I know that. What are you doing here?

- That's my bedroom. I live here with Dom and the guys.

Letty took news.

- Really? Do you think that some racer chaser can live here for good?

- I'm not some skank! I met Dom in Greece. We are a real couple.

Letty burst out in laughs.

- Are you serious? I just have to look at you to know that you're not in your world here. You're some golden princess who wants to get laid by a bad guy. I know Dom perfectly. He needs a girl who isn't afraid to get dirt underneath her nails, who knows cars and who has enough evil in her to stand to him. And clearly, you're not that girl.

Anna couldn't reply to that. Letty was right. However, she loved him and he did too.

Leon passed by and dragged Letty out of the room to party downstairs some more.

.

.

Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe

Sometimes I need you to stay away from me

Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know

Somehow I need you to go

.

.

The following evening, Anna had come back. She had climbed the stairs and had entered the bathroom to get back her makeup and she stopped dead. Dom was fucking Letty right there, right in front of her eyes. No, he was not fucking her. He was making love to her. The way he had had with her. Dom raised his head but it was as though he did not see her. She shook herself and closed the door.

.

.

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

Just give me myself back

.

.

Holding back the tears and without nobody noticing, Anna went to gather the rest of her belongings and left. She knew how to be unassuming, how to go invisible if it was necessary. She knew it just too much.

She called a cab. This idea made her the effect of a slap in the face. Dom had laughed a lot when she had confessed to him since how long she had not driven, during their trip to Vegas. Since then, he had refused to leave her behind the steering wheel of a car. Either she had asked one of them for a ride or she had walked. It was okay with her. Dom had planned to re-teach to her soon …

.

.

Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well

Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself

.

.

She took a hotel bedroom. Nobody called her.

.

Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know

Somehow I need to be alone

.

Dom took a certain time to notice her absence. That first rather irritated him then Letty had entered the room and he had forgotten everything. His life was eventually how it should have been for years. The love of his life, his sister and friends, great businesses, no more problems with cops…

.

.

I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored

I don't need one more day of you wasting me away

.

.

Anna must have fight for him but he clearly didn't want her to. Moreover she no longer had the strength into her.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Tapes - Alanis Morissette

Chapter 11

.

Anna did not have enough savings and had to find a job real soon if she didn't want to end up in the streets. At least, now with her wedding ring, she had the right to work. One good thing coming from the whole big mess. Ironical, wasn't it?

After days and days of research in which she was told that she wasn't qualified, she became a waitress in a ratty dinner.

.

.

"I am someone easy to leave"

"Even easier to forget"

A voice, if inaccurate

Again: "I'm the one they all run from"

Diatribes of clouded sun

Someone help me find the pause button

All these tapes in my head swirl around

Keeping my vibe down

All these thoughts in my head aren't my own

Wreaking havoc

- Yes, sir. I'll bring your eggs and toasts.

"I'm too exhausting to be loved"

"A volatile chemical"

"Best to quarantine and cut off"

"I'm but thorn in your sweet side"

"You are better off without me"

"It'd be best to leave at once"

All these tapes in my head swirl around

Keeping my vibe down

.

.

If only she could shut this fucking radio off!

Music had always meant a lot to her but hearing that, all these meaningful words, was too much to take.

This place was already too dull and creepy. Her shinny American dream had turned into a nightmare. While she had been with the Toretto's, she had been preserved. Now reality was hitting her again and again, right in the skull.

With her work, she was just earning enough money to pay for her room and eat a little. Nothing more, that was barely survival but she was holding out. Her smile was a long forgotten memory and her eyes lifeless and red of crying.

In a few weeks, she had become nothing but the empty shell of what she used to be.

She spent all her time at the dinner, taking double shift when she could.

.

That was where Johnny Tran found her.

- Well, well, well… Look who's there! The girlfriend or I should rather say Toretto's ex-girlfriend!

- Leave me alone!

- That's not a very commercial behavior. You have to be delightful with the customers, honey.

He sat at the bar in front of her and pretended to consult the menu.

- What are you doing here?

- And you? It is definitely far from your 'hood!

- No, I mean that you can find a better paid and a less pathetic job. With a silhouette like yours, customers must pinch at your butt all times. And I bet that they do not even tip you after! Unless you do some extras…

- I am not a whore!

- No? You're a dancer right? It's just the same, no?

- I am not here to be insulted!

Tran started to laugh and paused a moment to take back a straight face.

- No, but seriously, what happened?

- As if you did not already know it!

Anna had always been aggressive the few times they had met. Mostly because they didn't know each other and as long as she had lived with Dom, she had heard only bad things on him.

Tran played the astonished guy to hear the truth from her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

- Letty.

- Oh! Poor thing left high and dry…

He raised his head and put down an amused look on her. Hurt crossed her features, only to be shaken back to reality by her boss' voice.

- Anna, get your fat ass back to work or you're fired !

She hurried to do so.

Tran left.

.

Nevertheless, the following morning he was there once again. Anna sighed while bringing him coffee.

- What did you do in France?

The question caught her unprepared.

- What?

- As a living. You were not really a dancer I assume.

- No.

- Neither a cheap waitress...

- No.

- So?

- Press attaché.

- Oh! And Toretto has never exploited that skill! What a moron!

- He has never asked and I didn't see the point to say it to him.

- What a moron!

Suddenly, she regretted to confine in this guy.

- What does this change now? Nothing.

- Wrong! It changes everything.

She shrugged and moved away to serve another customer. He followed her.

- Come to work for me.

- What? I already said to you that I did not dance and even less for somebody in private.

- You will take responsibility of my press relations.

- Yeah, right!

She rolled her eyes.

- I'm serious.

- Why a bunch of street racers may need a press attaché for? It's useless.

- You could be helpful for my garage's reputation.

- I do not know the journalists here.

- I would introduce them to you.

- I was into books in Paris. I don't know a single thing about cars.

- I will teach you what's needed.

- I thought you only work with you kind of people.

- My kind?

- Creepy Asian guys.

She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting his answer, proud of herself for the first time for weeks.

- Don't be hurtful.

His tone went sharp during a second as he snapped at her but the smile soon returned. She was hesitating, her cocky behavior quickly flying away.

- You will be well-paid.

This last argument prevailed and she accepted.

I already sank so low, nothing worst could happen to me now.

.

Anna put down some conditions at her hiring. She refused that Tran provided her a place to live. She just accepted a car to be able to move as she pleased.

Tran kept his word and put her in his business, teaching her what she must now and introducing her to journalists.

He had tried several times to go out with her but Anna had refused each and every time. Somewhere in her mind, she was still faithful to Dom even if it was a stupid idea. She was still hoping against hope.

.

.

The secret was well-kept. Tran could be discreet when he wanted to. However Anna should have thought that he would use her to requite for the death of his cousin. Lance had been killed by Dom or one of his fellows. She did not know exactly by whom.

She knew that Tran will do it at any moment, then she kept low contour. Johnny Tran was a manipulative and controlling guy. She didn't want to see his bad side.

They had argued when he had wanted her to come to a street race with him. She had refused several times but the look on his face gave her the feeling that she must obey this time if she did not want to have more troubles than she already had.

.

They arrived late so that Tran and his crew can make their show. She already hated it. During the entire ride, she hadn't said a word nor given a hint of a movement. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage and she was focused on trying to breath normally.

What am I doing ? This gonna be a lot of trouble but I'm trapped. I need this job. Johnny knows this just to well...

A smirk took shape on Tran's face while they entered the street where the race was going to take place. He couldn't wait to see the sequence of the evening.

Oh God ! We're already there...

Tran and Toretto were rarely confronting each other at a race. If Toretto's team was usually the last to arrive but when Tran's team appeared, they wanted to be the last. They had hated each other before all this mess but now no words could describe the murderous tension that overcame the races when both of them were present. Nobody wanted to race against them on those nights, they were racers but not fools nonetheless.

Naturally, tonight all the looks had turned to Tran's car.

Johnny got out of it and went around, helping Anna out. The audience was looking closer. Tran had never had this kind of behavior toward any of his skanks. That must be someone special. They first saw leather boots, then long bare legs before she dragged herself from the car. A deadly silence settled one moment before the whispers began.

"Is it the girl who was with Dom?" "What a bitch! Do you see how she is dressed?" "What does she do with Tran?"

- Behave, I'll come back.

Anna was so scared when she had climbed out and had found all the looks turned to her. Her ears had begun to buzz and Johnny's words brought her to the harsh reality. She was now the center of all the chats, she could see the side glances. She braced herself against the car.

Tran went to discuss with his team. She was becoming more and more nervous and choose to bow her head as if it could help.

.

Of course, Dom was there. He was talking with the others when the Tran's cars had arrived. Letty was somewhere in the crowd talking to Hector. Dom kept on turning his back to his foes pointedly until Vince's eyes had popped out at something behind Dom's shape.

- What?

- Trouble.

They were all making three feet long faces so he turned round. Just in time to see her going out of the car and Tran whispering something in her ear.

He didn't see that she wasn't smiling, that she was keeping her head low, that she obviously didn't want to be there. He only saw Anna in the arms of his enemy. His wife, dressed like a whore.

His heart missed a beat. He headed right on her, people moving out of his way quickly. Vince joined him, then Jesse and Leon.

- It's gonna end in bloodshed!

- Shut up Jesse!

Vince's response was harsh because they didn't need words to know that.

When Dom was only a few steps away and got ready to ask her for some explanation, Tran and his guys intervened.

At that point, Anna was beyond scared. Hearing people gasping, she had lift her head only to meet Dominic's furious stare. Her sight had been soon clouded by Asian guys' backs.

- Back off Torreto. She's with me now!

Dom looked at her and almost growled.

- Anna.

She looked away.

Tran grinned.

- One man's loss is another man's gain.

From where she had been with Hector, Letty saw the whole scene. She ran to them, coming from behind, she jostled Anna. She showed up between Dom and the Asian team and got him away from here.

Tran called him back.

- Toretto! How about a race? Just you and me.

Escaping his friends' grasp, Dominic was felling his blood boiling and his anger making his muscled shape shivering.

- Game on!

Looking at her, Hector couldn't believe what Anna had started. He would have sworn she was a nice girl. Everybody could be wrong.

.

The crowd was out of control. This kind of race wasn't happening every week.

Next to the start line, Vince passed in front of Anna and spit at her feet. This girl was even less than a whore.

Shaken, she carefully went away and called a cab.

In the meantime, Tran was awfully peaceful. In his car, for the first time since many, many years, Dom couldn't focus. Pictures of Anna with Tran were overlapping endlessly in front of his eyes. Hector started the race but he wasn't in it.

For the first time since his twentieth birthday, Dom lost a race.

.

.

That night, Anna cried her eyes out.

Until she couldn't breath and sobs were chocking her.

Until the hole in her chest was so big that she could actually, physically hurt.

.

.

That night, the Toretto's household resounded with shouts and breaking sounds.

None of them had ever seen him like that.

Not since his father's death...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

With you - Linkin Park

.

_I'm warning the most sensitive ones of you that this chapter could be harsh at some points. _

_._

**Chapter 12**

.

_Woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor_

.

.

After a sleepless night, Anna went to work.

.

.

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

.

.

Scenes and memories of the previous night were tormenting her.

As to try to ease her mind, she told herself that everything was as before, that this mess was just a nightmare, that everything would be over when she would wake up. She was used to do that. When you couldn't physically run away, your mind had to find an escape or you would just go insane.

.

.

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_So even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

.

.

- Where were you Anna ?

She snapped back to reality and looked at him with doubt in her eyes.

They just had finished a business meeting and were now alone in Tran's office.

- What do you mean, Johnny ?

He took a step towards her.

- Do not even try to play nice with me, Anna, you know exactly what I'm talking about!

.

Anna was at ease in his office. She came here everyday to work. She was also used to Tran's quick temper tantrums. As the days went by, she became more and more insensitive. Today more than ever.

.

When he saw that she wasn't intending to answer his question, Tran's temper got the best of him. He walked straight from the door to the chair she was sitting in and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

- Where did you go yesterday night? Why did you try to make me look like a fool?

.

_It's always about him. He's letting his mask down._

_._

- I... I'm...

- Shut up!

He slapped her so hard that it sent her bumping against the wooden desk.

.

Anna was deeply shaken. She knew that Tran was a dangerous guy but she had never suspected that he would lash out like that against her. Her mind was trying to rationalize the events of these last minutes to find an easy way out but he didn't let her do it. She was yanked up to her feet by her hair.

Johnny Tran had seen the look of true fear crossing her features. He now knew how to control her and use her as he wished.

- You made me mad as hell yesterday honey.

He tugged at her hair some more to arch her head in an uncomfortable position and make sure he was having her full attention. She yelped. Her hands were hesitating between trying to ease the throbbing pain of her skull or staying still.

His voice was now composed and his calm frightened her even more.

- And I'm sure you don't want to make me angry again. Don't you ?

His cold eyes were fixed on her fearful ones. He tugged a little more when she didn't answer quickly enough.

- Of... of course not.

He released her hair but kept his grasp on her left arm.

- Don't you dare disappoint me again or you'll regret it. From now on, you'll do as I say or ending up in the streets will seem a nice fate in comparison of my vengeance.

.

.

.

Dominic had tried during several days to speak to her. He had even taken a chance on hanging around Tran's neighborhood but she was never alone. Losing patience, he ended up following her up to her hotel. The following night, he waited for her there.

.

.

_It's true the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

.

.

It was already very late when she came back. He was sitting down in the staircase which was leading to the upper floor. She had not turned on the light of the hall and therefore had not seen him. She jumped violently at the sound of his voice, dropping her keys.

- Tran eventually lets you leave? Don't you spend the night with him?

She found it hard to accept that he had come to find her only to spat this kind of insulting comments. However, something in his voice prevented her from facing him. She had not enough hold over her life at the moment to be threatened… again.

She had been more these days than a woman could bear.

- I am not a whore! I am only working with Johnny if it was what you want to know.

- Johnny? You call him Johnny now?

He got up and stood right behind her, his breath heavy on her neck, waves of anger coming from him. She did not turn round and remained completely still, shivering lightly.

- Anna. Why do you mess with this guy?

She raised her hands in exasperation and turned round suddenly.

- You... You got to be kiddin' me Dominic! I work! That's what I do! I need a good job to earn a decent living, you know!

- Lower your voice! As if you need him to work!

- Yes! I need him! He gave me the chance to practice my job.

- What job? You dance for him?

- What? No!

She groped for her keys.

- You honestly thought I was a dancer all this time? I am his press attaché.

- His what?

- As if it interests you! You never cared!

- You never let me ask the right questions!

- You bring me here from the other ends of the earth for…

He was now towering her.

- For what? Huh! So that can you slog for this motherfucker! For this murderer! This guy is a killer! You fucking know all this!

- Yes, and he did his time in jail. He paid. Just as you, if I'm remembering correctly.

Her voice was cold. That last reply made him the effect of a slap in the face. Anna had never reproached him his past behavior and had even less used it in a fight. Actually, he had never seen her using such a hurting tone. She used to be on his side.

Silence fell again, heavy. She laid her hands on her keys.

- Forget it. Go to hell!

She ended the talk by getting into her room. Too stunned, Dom did not even try to follow her.

.

.

_I hit you and you hit me back_

_We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still_

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_

_Now I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_So even though you're close to me_

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

.

.

Again, she was not able to sleep that night. All she could do was thinking back to her former life in Paris. Her job hadn't been this interesting. She had tried unsuccessfully to be nice and to fulfill everyone's need. However, she had withdrawn no gratitude from it.

By leaving to join up with Dom, she had had the impression to see the light at the end of the tunnel… A tunnel into which she plunged in again with renewed vigor…


End file.
